


Пстители

by Schwesterchen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, the Avengers are dogs, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мстители в собачьей ипостаси, или Что бывает, когда Тони Старку становится скучно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пстители

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dogvengers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616395) by [crumplelush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush). 



«Веймарский Солдат злобно косится на место, где металл смыкается с левым плечевым суставом. Это место жутко зудит, он хочет снять протез и почесаться, но не может дотянуться – ни задней ногой, ни ртом. Может, Капитан-американский Бульдог ему поможет?  
От бесплодных усилий Солдата отвлекает атака Черной Левретки. Она все время пытается с ним подраться и обычно побеждает. Ему не слишком нравится драться. Особенно когда он в рядах проигравших. Черная Левретка прыгает вокруг Солдата, и до него доходит, что она не лезет в драку – просто хочет побегать. Это его устраивает. Солдат улыбается, насколько позволяет собачья морда, радостно лает и устремляется в погоню. Когда к ним присоединяется Хоукай-Терьер, Черная Левретка цапает его за пятку и удирает. Веймарский Солдат только трясет головой. Он не знает, что происходит между этими двумя. И, по правде говоря, не горит желанием узнать.  
Лабратор, не обращая внимания на их возню, жует свою любимую игрушку. Он единственный, кто может играть с Мьёльниром. На самом деле Капитан-американский Бульдог тоже способен с ним играть, однако предпочитает этого не делать. Для остальных же такое попросту невозможно. Веймарский Солдат отворачивается от Лабратора и попискивающего Мьёльнира, собираясь вновь присоединиться к догонялкам, но буквально врезается в Железного Мастиффа. Которого порядочно недолюбливает.  
На помощь Солдату приходит лучший друг. Капитан-американский Бульдог буквально вклинивается между Солдатом и Мастиффом. Железный Мастифф переводит взгляд с одного на другого, разворачивается и бредет обратно в угол, где Халски грызет кость. Ник Фурри враждебно глядит на них всех из противоположного угла.  
Веймарский Солдат очень рад видеть друга, но тут же получает по морде щитом Фрисби, который Капитан-американский Бульдог повсюду таскает с собой. Солдат понимает приглашение поиграть, но сейчас он в настроении совсем для другого и осторожно пытается взобраться на Бульдога, который…»

Тони отвлекает звук шагов на лестнице. И это притом, что он строго-настрого запретил ДЖАРВИСу кого-либо к нему пускать. Когда в помещение заходит Пеппер, Тони безуспешно пытается загородить собой небольшую собачью стаю. Маневр, разумеется, не удается, и выражение лица Пеппер становится ну очень знакомым.  
\- Тони, чем ты тут занимаешься? – слишком спокойным голосом интересуется она.  
\- Эээ, ничем!  
\- Почему у тебя в мастерской филиал собачьего приюта?  
\- Я могу все объяснить! – выпаливает Тони. – Исключительно ради пользы дела! Знаешь, Сэм сказал Стиву, что Баки может пригодиться собака-компаньон. Ну, чтобы справиться с его ПТСР, флешбэками и всем таким прочим. И я предложил помочь. Вот и прихватил сюда парочку, чтобы выбрать самую лучшую!  
Пеппер серьезно кивает.  
\- Ладно, но почему у этого золотистого ретривера на шее красное полотенце? И почему он грызет резиновый Мьёльнир? – ровно спрашивает она.  
– Ну….  
\- А на хаски одна из рваных рубашек Брюса.  
\- Понимаешь ли…  
– Кто привязал к шее бульдога фрисби, которое выглядит в точности как щит Стива?  
– Эээ…  
– И обмотал лапу легавой куском фольги с криво нарисованной звездой?  
\- Вовсе она не кривая!  
– У того ротвейлера повязка через глаз?  
– Он бы не позволил натянуть на него пиджак и галстук!  
Пеппер смотрит на него. Потом на бордер-колли, мусолящего галстук. Потом снова на Тони.  
\- Колли это Коулсон? – осведомляется она.  
Тони кивает.  
К ним подбегает афганская борзая, тычется носом Тони в ладонь. Тони гладит ее по голове, и борзая трусит по своим делам. Пеппер поднимает бровь.  
\- Ммм, это ты, – признается Тони.  
Он чувствует себя странно. Будь на его месте кто-то другой, он назвал бы это чувство смущением. Но он Тони Старк, а Тони Старк никогда не смущается.  
\- Ты в курсе, чем занимаются «Баки» и «Стив»? – спрашивает Пеппер обманчиво сладким тоном. – Нам придется ухаживать за щенками. И почему «Стив» девочка?  
\- Я сам об этом только что узнал. И, если уж начистоту, это единственный расклад, при котором у Барнса есть шанс быть сверху, – огрызается Тони.  
Пеппер вздыхает.  
\- Я иду наверх. А ты сними эти смеховорные костюмы с несчастных собак и верни всех хозяевам. Если Джеймсу понадобится собака-компаньон, он сам ее найдет. Или попросит тебя помочь. Хотя последнее вряд ли. Все-таки у него мозги промыты, а не отсутствуют.  
– Но..!  
\- Никаких «но»! – отрезает она и разворачивается на каблуках.  
Тони не пытается спорить. Он знает этот тон. В последний раз, когда он осмелился ей возразить, то неделю спал на кушетке. При наличии полусотни гостевых спален она заставила его спать на кушетке! Люди боялись читаури и ГИДРу! Тьфу. Они просто не сталкивались с Пеппер Поттс в модусе «Тони-как-я-в-тебе-разочарована».  
С тяжким вздохом Тони начинает стаскивать с собак наряды, пытаясь сообразить, что делать со стаей. Он взял их из приюта и не хочет отдавать обратно. Надо было подумать об этом заранее.  
Озарение приходит, когда Тони освобождает лапу легавой от фольги, а ротвейлер лижет его в ухо. Стерев слюну снятым с лабрадора полотенцем, Тони вытаскивает телефон.  
\- Клинт? Я слышал, ты купил дачу…


End file.
